The Only Witness
by AnnaMarie23
Summary: ﻿Oneshotish-songfic-InuKag-Somewhatfluffy-lemonless-fic


**_Disclaimer:_** Things I don't own:

The Inuyasha Cast

Counting Crows

This Song

A Car

Among other things... Ahaha... or not... sorry, wee bit to much sugar. Or not enough, Im not sure how it works with me...

**_Authors Note:_** To those who read and reviewed my other story: Holy crap. You guys are my hero's! I'm glad you liked it so much. I mean, 5 reviews three days after it was published... it just tore me up inside... (sniff) Yeah okay anyway. Here's another Oneshotish-songfic-InuKag-Somewhat fluffy-lemonless-fic, care of, ME! Horray! Rated for fluff. Fluff shall always prevail. Anyway yeah. Flames are okay, just please justify yourself so I can make changes for the better. Horray for changes! Ahem. Yes, well, here we go ...

_**The Only Witness**_

_**So she said what's the problem baby**_

_**What's the problem I don't know **_

"Hey, Inuyasha, what's up? You seemed kind of... not there lately..." Stupid wench. She had no idea what she was talking about. I don't know who she thinks she is... she should be sleeping right now, not hanging about at the bottom of my tree distracting me from my guard duties... Stupid girl, I can't do a half-decent job of protecting her if she doesn't leave me alone...

You know you like her. Contradicted that little voice in the back of my mind. You know you don't want her to leave, you can't stand it when she's gone.

_**Well maybe I'm in love (love) **_

_**Think about it every time**_

It was a regular summer night, and everything was still, except for the fireflies, who danced the night away, never having a care in the world. Several bodies of unusual companions were scattered about the clearing, the deep rise and fall of the chests providing assurance that they were asleep. A flame was in the centre of the group, slowly devouring the last of the dry log that was left for it's dinner. It, in return, was providing heat, although the night was unusually warm. The whole area smelled of the musky scent of flowers and grass damp with dew. The moon was in it's final stage of the crescent, and was unusually bright that night. So bright that girl lounging at the bottom of the large sakura tree could easily distinguish the features of the boy she was directing her voice to.

_**I think about it**_

_**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

The young woman sighed, clearly judging by her companions expression that she was going to get no response. She plunked down at the bottom of the tree with a heavy sigh. Her scent drifting up towards the tree where it was caught by the sensitive nose of the boy. He nearly fell out of the tree in pure shock of how lovely the scent really was. He inhaled deeply, wanting more, but was confused when its owner rose once again to her feet with a rustle of the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She was growing bored of this game, and needed to be alone with her thoughts of a bit. She gazed up into the tree at her protector once more...

_**How much longer will it take to cure this**_

_**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) **_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love **_

"Look, Inuyasha, I'm going for a walk. I need to be alone for a bit. I won't be far. Just ..." I heard her sigh deeply, my ears rotated towards her as to not miss a word of her melodic voice. She appeared to suddenly find the grass extremely exciting, "Leave me be for a bit okay?" With the last statement she headed deep into the forest, leaving me in shock. I shoved my hands into the sleeves or my shirt, twirling many thoughts around in my mind. Does she really hate me that much? I thought she wanted to be with me... Is she going of to find that stupid wolf? What did I do wrong? I wanted to simply yell shut up, and silence the many voices (which were slowly giving me a migraine), but decided against it, as to not wake the stupid monk, kit and slayer. I inhaled deeply, noting the decreasing prescience of that amazing scent as it headed promptly to the east.

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Turn a little faster**_

The boy slowly removed his arms from his sleeves, having one voice prevail during their mental wrestling match. The strong arms gripped either side of the branch, next to their body. Slowly, silently and gracefully the boy lowered himself. He landed with a quiet grunt, and looked around camp to make sure no one was awake. The last thing he wanted was to have people spying on him. Their breathing remained steady, and a quiet snore resounded from the monks chest. Satisfied with this response, Inuyasha slowly walked into the forest. The scent appeared to have reached it's destination, and he could find no danger, so he decided to leave it alone to have it's so desired 'time to itself'.

_**Come on, come on **_

_**The world will follow after**_

_(Later)_

I pushed back the final piece of brush blocking me from my goal, and stood in complete and utter awe. I found myself on a small rise, which provided an amazing view of the country side, lit up by the moon. The rolling hillside was truly breathtaking, but thats not what stopped me in my tracks. Sitting on the edge, legs curled beneath her, sat a raven haired girl staring into the night with her amazing chocolate eyes. The fireflies continued their endless dance around her, highlighting the thin curves of her body. I struggled to find my voice in a throat smothered in her scent. "Ka - gome..." She turned towards me, and smiled warmly, genuinely. Not a smile of hate, or resentment, or pity. She was truly happy to see me. Me. Of all the people she could want right now, she wanted me. I felt my heart skip a beat.

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Cause everybody's after love**_

I smiled, feeling guilty for the frustration I felt before, all the tension flowing out of me at the sight of his face. I always knew he was never far. He did promise to protect me after all... I turned my gaze back towards the _other_ amazing view and lightly tapped the damp grass beside me, an open invitation, and I hoped he would accept it. I liked having him near.

_**So I said I'm a snowball running **_

_**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love **_

She wants me to sit with her... She really isn't mad anymore is she? A look of relief passed over my face, a look that normally wouldn't have come into existence in the first place, put she took down all my walls. I was open to her, and I had nothing to hide. Not anymore. I accepted the invitation and sat down beside her, shoving my hands unceremoniously into my sleeves and looked away, but I could feel her smiling at me, and I felt a small smile tug at my own lips, as I turned back to face her.

_**Melting under blue skies **_

_**Belting out sunlight **_

_**Shimmering love **_

I studied her smooth face for a moment, wanting to touch it... at this thought I felt my hand rising, and allowed it too, caught in the moment. Let it run by itself as it placed itself softly on her cheek. It felt so soft, softer than anything in the world, softer than I ever imagined. A shy smile spread on her lips and she leaned into the heat of my palm, and placed her hand on mine. It felt so natural to be like this. Sitting side by side, together and happy, with no one watching. Complete privacy. Even the usual attacks by demons for our jewel shards seemed to have stopped. All time had stopped for us. And we had no complaints.

_**Well baby I surrender **_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

_**Never ever end of all this love**_

Wait... okay, what's going on here? I'm completely shocked. He was touching me, and not only that, he was smiling. I smiled shyly, not sure if I was being too bold, and place my hand on his. I let a small, content sigh escape my lips as my eyes studied his. They were so beautiful, especially in the moonlight. No more barriers were put up around them, I was seeing his true self. No more tough guy act. And I was glad. I felt his hand tugging slightly, awaking me from my dream. I slowly, reluctantly removed my hand from his and placed it gently in my lap. His reached out and pulled the corner of the blanket back onto my shoulder. I smiled gratefully, although I was not cold, I still appreciated the kind gesture.

_**Well I didn't mean to do it **_

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

My hand lingered on her shoulder a little longer and I saw her bite her lip nervously. Did she want to leave? Was I going to far? What should I do? I should run... get away... I shook out the voices, purely acting on intuition and the raw passion I felt towards this girl. The woman of my dreams. I let my hand rise and gently trace her jaw line, lingering slightly, waiting for a response. I felt a slight nod from under my palm and looked deep into the eyes of the young woman, who was still nervously bitting her lip. I wanted to be sure.

_**These lines of lightning **_

_**Mean we're never alone, **_

_**Never alone, no, no **_

I nodded again, ever so slightly. I felt the two calloused fingers slid further down my face until the were under my chin. They lifted it up, ever so slightly, and gently, so I looked directly into his eyes. I released the lip from my grasp, not even noticing the slight droplet of blood I made. It didn't go unnoticed by the buy next to me. He leaned over and gently licked my bottom lip, cleaning away the blood. His face hovered by mine for a moment, until his lips gently met mine. I returned the favour, and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, pure passion flowing through me. I had waited for this moment for so long. I felt the blanket fall from my shoulders and I didn't care. All I cared about was my beloved, and our long awaited kiss.

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**Move a little closer **_

I deepened the kiss ever so slightly, my hands exploring her back, and settling in the small of her back. I pressed my lips tighter against hers, as she wrapped her arms around me tighter, drawing me closer. My palms pushed lightly into the sensitive area on her back, and she moaned softly. I inhaled deeply, noting a slight change in her scent. I deepened the kiss even more, if that were possible, the back of her skull inches from the damp grass. I felt the sudden urge to have her closer, to feel her warmth against me. I needed her, and I never wanted to let go.

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**I want to hear you whisper**_

I heard her whisper my name, ever so quietly against my lips. It wasn't in pain, just love. That's all I could hear. That's all I wanted to hear. Her and only her. Before I could even realize it, her back was on the ground. I broke the kiss for a moment to let us catch our breath. I nuzzled her neck, and dotted her collar bone with light kisses, and I felt her shiver. I smirked inwardly at this response as my lips slowly reunited to hers. I licked her lips again, enjoying her flavour, and she returned the favour.

_**Come on, Come on **_

_**Settle down inside my love**_

So this was it. This was what true love felt like. I had been there, and I never wanted to return to reality. I felt his lips release themselves from mine once again, and I missed them. But his presence looming over mine helped ease the pain. I was turning into a love crazed maniac, and I didn't care. As long as he was with me, nothing else mattered. I felt him kiss the top of my forehead, and he rose onto his feet, helping me up as well. He scooped me into his arms, and I cried out in surprise. I felt his gaze on me, and he comforted me with a quiet shh. I knew he would take care of me. He wouldn't let me be hurt. I snuggled into the warmth of his body and listened to his quiet heart beat, as it slowly soothed me into a restful slumber.

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Jump a little higher**_

I smiled as she drifted off to sleep, a small smile on her lips. It was better that way. She was only human, she needed to rest. We had travelled far, and we still had far to go. But it comforted me to know that I no longer had to go on my own. I took a few steps and jumped into a nearby tree, careful to be gentle as to not wake the girl in my arms. I leaned against the thick trunk, one red clad leg hanging of the branch as I settled the girl in my lap. She snuggled further into my chest, and a content sigh escaped her lips. I smiled, and wrapped my arms protectively around her, until I drifted off to sleep myself...

_**Come on, come on**_

_**If you feel a little lighter**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**We were once**_

_**Upon a time in love **_

In the early hours of morning, the sun rose, casting it's warm rays onto the couple, the only witness to the scene, other than the fireflies, whose dance would live on...

_**We're accidentally in love **_

_**Accidentally in love **_

_**Accidentally **_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love, **_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love, **_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**Accidentally**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Spin a little tighter**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**And the world's a little brighter**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Just get yourself inside her **_

_**Love ...I'm in love **_

**_Authors Note:_** Okay, there it is. Heck of a lot fluffier than my last fic. So, yeah I think that's it... review if you get a chance. Please and thank you.


End file.
